March 18, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The March 18, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 18, 2019 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Episode summary No Way Jose vs Elias If there’s been one running thread throughout Elias’ WWE career, it’s that every time he picks up a guitar, he will be interrupted. Last week, the offending party was No Way Jose, and this week, it was again No Way Jose, who crashed The Living Truth’s appearance on “A Moment of Bliss” in an ultimately unsuccessful bid for redemption after last week’s shellacking. The Dominican Dancing Machine got off to a rollicking start, catching Elias unaware thanks to a bait-and-switch in which Heavy Machinery led the conga line and Jose disguised himself as the infamous cheeseburger. But a strong opening for Jose ended in bitter fashion when Elias rallied with a top-rope elbow drop and Drift Away, turning what began as a statement for his opponent into one of his own: As he announced on “A Moment of Bliss,” The Living Truth has secured the gig of headlining musical act for WrestleMania and is determined to get through the performance uninterrupted. This, then, was his warning. Sasha Banks vs Natalya and Beth Phoenix offered to come out of retirement for WrestleMania Sasha Banks & Bayley have been making the rounds on Raw and NXT to scout prospective challengers for their WWE Women's Tag Team Titles, but they needn’t have searched so far and wide: Their WrestleMania opponents might be coming to them. After a couple weeks at commentary during which she found herself throwing hands with the new generation of Superstars, Beth Phoenixoffered to come out of retirement for a past-vs-present clash of The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection and the “Divas of Doom” at WrestleMania, potentially setting The Glamazon up for the one accolade she missed out on in her Hall of Fame career. Nia Jax & Tamina aren’t about to let themselves be passed over, however; the twice-spurned “Samoan Slaughterhouse” interfered in The Boss’ bout with Beth’s partner Natalya — itself stemming from a tense war of words between the two teams in the wake of Beth’s challenge — leading to a disqualification victory for The Boss after Tamina appeared from beneath the ring and superkicked everything that moved. If nothing else, the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships are set up to have a very interesting first WrestleMania season, and we haven’t even gotten to The IIconics’ persistent challenges yet. But perhaps the champs’ appearance on tomorrow’s SmackDown LIVE will shed some light on that front. Ronda Rousey vs Dana Brooke Dana Brooke isn’t wrong that WrestleMania season is a time when underdogs become legends, but there was no storybook ending in her improbable Raw Women’s Championship Match. Despite earning the first title match of her career by standing up to Ronda Rousey last week, Brooke was savaged in short order by The Baddest Woman on the Planet, and the security team WWE hired to prevent further aggression from Rousey quickly followed. Rousey and her husband, UFC heavyweight Travis Browne, each laid out a member of the security squad before making their way out of the arena through the concourse. It was the most unhinged display of physicality yet from the champion (clearly, last week's fine did not do anything to deter her), and when all is said and done, the WWE Universe might look back on this evening as the night they should have seen what was coming Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair’s way. In that respect, and in its own twisted fashion, this match might land Dana Brooke a line in the history books after all. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) defeated Natalya (w/ Beth Phoenix) by DQ * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Dana Brooke by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Dasha Fuentes Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes